harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Potter (Last Hours)
Lucy Marlene Potter was born to Lily and James Potter on July 31st, 1980 with her twin brother, Harry James Potter. She survived the attack on Godric's Hollow and was taken to the Dursleys, then adopted by the Durands. She attended Beauxbatons under the name Lucie Durand, and eventually competed in the Triwizard Tournament. Biography Early Childhood The Potters Potter was not a fussy baby. She was quiet, and odd. She never looked at people or talked, and slept exactly when she was supposed to. She rarely played and did not show any signs of magic. Lily and James loved her anyway and did what they could to accomodate her. She did not cry when her parents died. She survived the attack and was given to the Dursleys. Dursleys Under their roof, because she showed no signs of magic, she was paraded around as Dudley's adopted sister. Upon realizing she had magic and was no subject to the blood bond, the Dursleys began inquiring into adopting her away. The Durands accepted, knowing how to raise a baby Witch. Durands Potter loved the Durands. She was spoiled and bossed around her baby sister, Belle. However, one time she hurt her sister with magic for following her around. Her memories were erased of the incident, as were Belle's because of the potential trauma it would have caused. Beauxbatons Academy for Young Witches and Wizards (1991-92) Potter was bullied because she was adopted, although no one knew her true parents. One of these bullies was named Christine Flamel, the descendant of the Alchemyst. She and her friends were often cruel to Potter. She had no friends for a long time because of Flamel. Second Year (1992-93) The curiculum included the Dark Arts that year, which Potter was very good at. A new transfer student, named Nellith Naberrie, came in and befriended the girl. Both Potter and Nanerrie excelled in the Dark Arts, even exceeding Flamel, who was no good at it because of her secretly good heart. Third Year (1993-94) Tragedy struck. During the summer, Potter encountered Flamel in the woods nearby. Potter led her to an isolated area and duelled her. She overestimated the power of her jinx and accidentally killed Flamel. No one knew she did it, and she was the new queen of Beauxbatons. Potter only confided in Naberrie with what she did. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Potter was a pretty young woman with flowing dark hair and green eyes. She dressed to accentuate her green eyes. She resembled her mother greatly in facial structure. She was petite, and this showed in her build. She tended to dress with an edge of gothic elements. Personality Potter was cold, cunning, and ambitious. She often was high on power and treated others as if beneath her. She was regal, and commanding in presence. She often attracted young men like a siren's song. One of these men was Draco Malfoy. Equipment Potter did not have many important possessions besides her textbooks and her wand. Her wand was bought from a wandmaker in France. She did stumble across a Sith holocron, however, in her youth, which was a fairy important piece of equipment she always kept on her person. Skills and Abilities Her parents were skilled wizards as was her twin brother and adopted family. She learned some skills, few of which were disclosed. * Magic/Force Ability- Potter could sense the Force's inner-workings and could operate a holocron and use magic with the help of a wand. She was particularly powerful in her use of the Dark Arts. Relationships Family Potters Potter was not with her birth family for more than a year. As a baby she was happy, but as a teenager she grew to resent the Potters. She resented Harry in particular for surviving but also being the cause of her parents' death. She resented his fame, and she resented that she would never have a close relationship because they were separated by the Dursleys. Durands Potter loved the Durands because they spoiled her and allowed her to get away with whatever she wanted. Benoit Durand, her adoptive grandfather, was particularly fond of her and thought her to be the Durands' ticket to glory once more. They were very close. Potter's sister, Belle, was almost afraid of her sister after the incident despite her lack of memory. This led to a mixed adoration and fear. Belle Durand often tried to follow Potter, but was not spotted. Romance It is not known if she had any boyfriends but she was very seductive and charismatic to the opposite sex. Many boys were attracted to her and she used them for her own selfish gains. Rivals Christine Flamel Flamel and Potter did not get along well. Flamel teased Potter about being adopted. She would later attempt to apologize for her behavior but was rebuffed. Potter wanted to outdo her and eventually killed her using Dark Magic. Potter initially regretted this act and spent her entire third year hiding the evidence that she had done it. Flamel did not leave a ghost behind so she was willing to leave the rivalry in the past despite her murder. Trivia * Michelle Tratchenberg portrayed Potter. Sources * The Last Hours Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Potter family